Power of the Ultimate Bit Beast
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED AND THERE IS A SEQUEL! A mysterious female beyblader falls from the sky...and is saved by her powerful bit beast. She is caught by Ray of the Blade Breakers and is taken to hospital. Evil is after her but can the power of good prevail?


Power of the Ultimate Bit Beast

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Hey I just wanted to say that this fanfic fits in the beginning of the series just before the charity match and the American Tournament. It's just my little concoction even though I have only seen like ten episodes. Anyway hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters. However I do own Kayra, her bit beast Kalindas and this story. Thank you and don't sue. Hey I'm a poet. Well seeya.

The Bladebreakers were walking down a street in Tokyo in Japan. The city was so big with skyscrapers and people bustling everywhere. Kai had the usual expression on his face, bored. And as usual Tyson was trying to get him to smile.

"Come on Kai, stop being such a stick in the mud and lighten up."

"Will you stop acting like a child and leave me alone."

Tyson poked his tongue out and pulled down his eye. Kai turned his chin up from the baka. Kenny was explaining or should I say Dizzy was explaining to Ray about a new launcher that she had designed. 

Suddenly there was a scream from above and everyone looked up. There was something actually someone falling from the sky.

Kayra had been training when her bit beast's attack got out of control and lifted her off the top of a skyscraper. It had transported her over a few buildings always taking her higher before the attack had lost all its power. It was a wind attack that had ice and fire that swirled around the center of a whirlpool, cyclone type attack. She started to fall and screamed before her breath got caught in her throat. She was so close to blacking out but she knew she had to do something or she would die. She still had her beyblade in her hand and focused her thoughts. She was getting closer to the ground and with that death. 

Tyson pointed to the falling object and he said, "That's a person."

The rest nodded and Ray said, "We have to do something."

They felt something stirring and looked down to their beylades and saw that their bit beasts were reacting to something.

They looked up again and saw that it was a girl and she was falling straight at them.

"Kalindas Elemental fury!" she screamed just before blacking out. Her Bit beast reacted to her call and launched its attack. Wind swirled around her both freezing and burning her skin but she remained unconscious. She started to slow down as the wind held her up. 

The five boys saw the storm gather and Dizzy said, "It's a very powerful attack, we should get out of here."

But the boys were frozen, and they continued to look up as the storm gathered around them. Their bit beasts activated and they were protected from the attack. Ray was standing in the exact middle of the storm and they could now see the details of her face. The other boys had gathered around him trying to stop themselves from blowing away. 

She was falling to them a low slower now and they could see the cuts on her body from the attack.

Ray held out his arms and she landed in a clump just as the storm subsided. She still held her beyblade in her hand. He looked down at her beautiful face. She had dark purple hair with golden streaks. Her skin was red and blue but he could see some soft subtle skin. She was wearing a pair of long black pants and a red shirt that had a dragon on it. He was admiring her beauty when he heard Kai clear his throat and he realized he had been standing there staring at her. He blushed and turned to the group. It was then he noticed that the street was deserted. 

Tyson said, "What were ya looking at?"

Ray ignored him and said, "We need to get her some help."

Kenny nodded and Dizzy said, "There are people coming."

Ray noticed she was getting heavy and the strain must have shown on his face as Kai said, "Need some help?"

Ray shook his head and started to walk down the street to the approaching people. The other four boys caught up and Max said to the nearest person, "We need to get to a hospital."

"Now boys bring her back to the hotel and well call in a doctor."

The boys turned to the familiar face Mr Dickinson. 

"Mr Dickinson?" exclaimed Tyson.

"Well lets get a move on," Mr Dickinson said.

The group of six headed back to the hotel passing people who gave them strange looks.

Finally they arrived and Ray laid her down on the couch in their apartment. Mr Dickinson had already called the doctor and he had been waiting for them.

The man went up to the girl and started to examine her. Ray stayed by her side the whole time while the others waited with impatience.

The doctor stood up and stretched his back. Ray looked up at him expectantly while the others joined them.

Tyson asked, "So what's the verdict Doc?"

The doctor scratched his head, "Well I have no idea what could have caused this, but she will be okay with time and a lot of rest. She has a many small abrasions all over her body and care must be taken so they don't get infected. She is also suffering from a lack of oxygen and she has trauma, which is normal associated by a fall except that she has no indication of a fall. Very strange indeed, but again lots of rest, understand?"

Everyone nodded but they kept their mouths shut about the circumstances of her injuries. The doctor left but said, "Remember lots of rest," just before he left.

Mr Dickinson shut the door behind the doctor and turned to the boys, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tyson opened his mouth to say…something but Ray beat him to the punch, "She fell from the sky and used the power of her bit beast to stop her from crashing to the ground."

Mr Dickinson couldn't think of anything to say from this startling discovery. 

A moan was heard from behind them and they turned to look at the girl who was regaining consciousness. It was like she was struggling against ropes or something. Ray tried to hold her down to stop her from hurting herself. She hit his hands away as she struggled against something that they couldn't see. Little did they know it was just herself she was fighting against.

Ray tried to hold her down again and this time she fell totally silent and still.

He got worried and checked that she was still breathing. She was. He eyelids fluttered open to see a guy leaning over her. She got scared and started to freak out. 

He realized she was awake and saw her start to panic. He looked at her straight in the eyes and she calmed down sensing that he would do her no harm. Suddenly she realized that she didn't have her Beyblade, shot straight up and queried, "Kalindas?"

She looked around the room to see a boy with hair that was two shades of light blue, a boy with bright blonde hair, a boy with dark blue hair that had a grin on his face, a boy ? with red hair that covered most of his face and an old man with gray hair and a cane.

She focused in on the boy standing next to her; he had black hair with a red bandana around his forehead with a Chinese symbol on it.

She asked again, "Where is my Kalindas?"

They all stared at her until the dark blue haired boy said, "Do you mean your beyblade?"

Kayra nodded and he pointed to the coffee table next to her. She blushed and picked up her Beyblade and slipped it into the pocket of her pants. She stared down at it and the others watched intently. After several minutes Ray said, "What happened and who are you?"

Her expression went cold like she didn't like people prying into her own business but suddenly her face softened and she replied, "My name is Kayra and I well I lost control of my Bit beast."

She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Ray."

She looked up and smiled at him causing him to blush as well. 

"I'm Tyson."

She turned to look at them and Tyson waved to her and she smiled in return.

"I'm Max."

"I'm Kenny."

"Yeah but everyone calls him the chief," said Tyson.

"Hello Dear, My name is Mr Dickinson."

She looked to the light blue haired boy who as of yet hadn't spoken. She inquired, "What's your name."

He opened his eyes as he realized she was addressing him. She looked so innocent and he said, "Kai," before he left the room.

"Don't mind him, he's just a grump."

She started to get up but she cringed in pain from the hundreds of cuts covering her body. Ray realized she was in pain and said, "You need to relax, just lay down and ill get you anything you need."

She giggled and said, "Actually I need to go to the toilet, would you mind helping me?"

He choked and she went on holding out her hand, "Can you help me to the bathroom, wherever that is?"

He blushed and took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

Tyson and Max burst into laughter after they left the room.

"Did you see his face?"

"Yeah I did Tyson." 

Kenny was on his computer and Dizzy was saying something.

Tyson couldn't hear and asked, "What's Dizzy got to say?"

"Well you know if you had of been listening to me you would know. Anyway as I was saying she is not an ordinary girl nor is her Bit beast ordinary."

"What do you mean Dizzy?" asked Kenny.

Dizzy replied, "I have no idea but maybe if I was out of this computer I would know."

Kenny sighed, "You know I have no idea how to get you out."

Closing up Dizzy he stood up to see that the two '_love birds' _had returned.

Ray helped Kayra to sit down and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head and once again brought out her Beyblade and looked at it. "I don't understand," she whispered.

Ray asked, "What?"

She smiled and said, "Oh nothing."

Max said, "You know you can tell us."

"Look I'll leave you kids to talk, I have a meeting to attend." With that Mr Dickinson left with all the kids saying goodbye.

Kayra lowered her head and no one could see her eyes. She knew they were going to ask her but she couldn't confide in them not yet, she didn't trust them enough. She said, "I'm tired."

Ray said, "Okay you can sleep in my bed."

Kayra looked at him and said, "That is very kind."

He helped her to stand up again and led her to his room. She got into bed and he left closing the door behind him. 

She laid in bed for ages going over the days events, she couldn't understand how her bit beast had gotten out of control and how it hurt her. It just didn't make any sense. She wasn't tired though she must have fallen asleep a short time later. 

She woke up and it was dark all around her. Lucky for her she had impeccable night vision. She crept out of bed knowing everyone must be asleep as well. She had to go to the toilet again. Walking past the lounge room she noticed that Ray was sleeping on the couch. _So Cute! Kayra what are you thinking you cant trust them yet nor can you fall for one of them after all they could be well Oh why does my mind have to think of all the possibilities concerning everything. Oh shit he's moving._

Kayra froze up as he rolled over. Luckily he didn't fall off the couch. He muttered something under his breath and Kayra could have sworn it was her name.

She snuck past him towards the bathroom. She was passing another room when she heard someone was awake in there. She stopped at the door and normally she wouldn't pry but there was something that made her sneak open the door and listen.

"Now grandson, have you forgotten why your there, to get me the power of bit beasts. Do you understand?"

"Yes grandfather", she recognized the person that the voice belonged to, it was Kai.

She grew afraid and jumped to the side accidentally knocking photo frame over. It made a small bump and she froze. The sounds from the room stopped and she started to edge away when Kai opened the door. She looked into his eyes and was afraid of what she saw there. She choked a scream she started to walk backwards. He took a threatening step towards her and she pushed him away from her and ran.

He was caught off guard and watched as she ran out of the apartment. He stood frozen not wanting to return to the conversation with his grandfather.

Kayra ran out of the apartment, but stopped at the elevator. She caught her breath. She got into the elevator and let it take her down the stairs. Getting out at ground level she checked to make sure no one was about. She sneaked out of the building and ran down the street.   
  


Kayra was lost and to make it worse it started to rain. She was shivering in her light clothes and she started to cry. Cry about everything that had happened. He vision started to get blurry but she thought it was just her eyes watering and the rain. She swayed and knew she was getting sick but there was nothing she could do about it. She fell to the ground unconscious her body getting colder and her slipping further towards death.

Kai had gotten the courage to go back into his room but he saw that his grandfather had hung up on him. He sighed and sat down on the bed. He thought about that girl Kayra. _She must be home by now so I don't have anything to worry about. No she will be fine._ Kai found himself caring, even though he didn't know her very well. Of course he did care about the other members of the Bladebreakers but he was too withdrawn to admit to it. He laid down to rest.

Kai was woken in the morning to Ray yelling out Kayra and getting the others up. Kai ran out to see that Ray was really scared. 

Ray asked, "Did anyone hear her leave last night?"

Kai didn't say anything not wanting to tell the truth and also that telling the truth would mean admitting to his own sins and having the wrath of his grandfather come down on him. He shook his head along with the others.

Ray ran out of the apartment and then proceeded down stairs. He ran past Mr. Dickinson who stood shocked.

The worried boy continued to run down the streets. He was running along a street when he overheard a conversation.

"Yes they found a poor little girl here last night. She was in pretty bad condition and they had to take her to the hospital. She had no ID on her though, only a Beyblade." 

Ray backtracked and asked the lady who had spoken, "What hospital?"

"Oh the one on Kiminota Street."

Ray started to run to the hospital when a limo drove up to him and the window was rolled down.

Mr. Dickinson poked his head out and Ray said, "Is everyone here?"

Mr. Dickinson replied, "Of course."

"Hey Ray you found out where Kayra is?" asked Tyson.

Ray nodded opened the second last door of the window and jumped in.

He said to the driver, "Take us to the hospital on Kiminota Street."

The driver nodded and started the engine.

On the drive there no one spoke as Ray seemed like he needed time to think. Though in the back Max and Tyson were playing thumb wars.

Arriving at the hospital Ray got out of the limo and ran inside and up to the service desk.

He asked, "Where is the girl you brought in this morning from 23rd street?"

The nurse looked at him and replied, "I'll take you and your friends to her."

Ray looked behind him and smiled as he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey no way were letting you steal the spotlight," said an optimistic Tyson.

"Yeah lets go," said Ray.

The nurse showed them to Kayra's room. They looked through the glass window and saw that she looked like she was sleeping soundly.

They were about to go in when the nurse asked, "I need to get her details?"

Mr. Dickinson said, "We know her name is Kayra and that she is a Beyblader but I'm afraid that's all we know."

The nurse looked disappointed and said, "Perhaps when she wakes up…Okay you can all go in now but be quiet and make sure she rests."

They all went to walk in but Kai held back, '_What if she tells them?'_ he thought. Tyson noticed him and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the small room.

They all gathered around her bed and looked down at her. She looked much worse close up; she was totally white except for the abrasions all over her body, which were a nasty red. 

She started to come around and opened her eyes. She saw Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Mr. Dickinson and KAI! Fear flashed across her eyes but only Kai saw. 

_'Should I tell them? No I can't, they wont believe me and then they will hate me and leave me. NO I wont tell them!'_

She smiled at them all and said, "Hi."

"How are you feeling my Dear?"

"Fine Mr. Dickinson."

"I'm glad to hear it, now you get better and I'll see you soon. I have some things to check out."

Kayra nodded and with that he left.

Ray didn't know what to say or rather he couldn't say what he really wanted too so he asked, "What happened?"

Kayra frowned and said, "I need to get some rest."

Ray frowned and she could of hit herself so she quickly said, "Thank you all for coming and I was hoping I would see you all later?"

Ray nodded and smiled.

Tyson and Max said consecutively, "Sure."

Kenny said, "Okay and Dizzy wants told me to ask you if she could examine your Beyblade?"

"Okay."

They all started to leave and Kai started to stay behind when Kayra said, "See you ALL later."

Kai got the message and left with the others.

Kayra laid in bed after they had gone and cried, cried for the pain and for lying and for being alone.

The five boys joined Mr. Dickinson in the waiting room. He looked sad.

"She has to stay here overnight."

Ray asked, "Is she really okay?"

Mr. Dickinson said, "She will be, she had minor hypothermia when they found her but luckily her wounds aren't infected."

Max said, "I wonder what happened?"

Kenny said, "It must have been pretty bad for her to run out."

"Yeah and she wont talk about it," added Tyson.

Ray asked, "You have no idea Kai?"

"No."

Ray said, "I just wish I knew what was happening."

Kayra stopped crying and looked at her Beyblade. It seemed a bit duller than usual. She frowned and said, "Why Kalindas, why can't I control your power? And why do I feel that something terrible is going to happen? I know that Kai will try something but he isn't that powerful. I just don't understand."

Kayra was already sick of hospitals, in truth she hated them, its where people went to die.

"Mummy, Daddy," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye. She had to get out now. Her clothes had been hanged on a hook on the far wall.

She went to the door and pushed it open slightly. _'Good no one out there.' _She gently closed the door then went to her clothes, took off her hospital garment and put on her pants and top.

She slipped her Beyblade into her pocket and walked up to the door. It was still empty. She opened the door fully and walked out. She shut the door behind her and snuck up to the stairway door. By now her body was killing her and she was still very exhausted but she had to go on. If she stayed here any longer she would go crazy. She went into the stairway and walked down the stairs, her ears on the constant alert.

Finally after what must have been a thousand steps, though only forty, she reached ground level. Now this was going to be the hard part.

She budged the door open slightly and looked around. She saw that no one was paying attention so she ran out of the door and quickly went into a hallway so that no one could see her unless they came around the corner.

She looked out again and saw her 'friends'.

"Tomorrow Kayra can come back to the hotel to recover. Also boys I hope you haven't forgotten the Japanese Promotional tournament coming up in one week."

"Hey Kayra can come and cheer us on," said Tyson.

"Yeah, but only if she wants to," said Max.

"Who wouldn't," said Tyson as he slapped Max on the back in a FRIENDLY matter. (AN: No not what you were thinking you Yaoi's. This is a total non-yaoi fanfic.)

Ray felt something behind him and turned to see Kayra peaking out behind a wall. Their eyes locked and he quickly turned to the others and said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," said Tyson.

With that Ray left to see Kayra.

She saw him come over but instead of running she decided to stay.

He walked to the corner and she pulled him around.

He asked, "Why are you out of bed?"

She didn't have the strength for a fight but she said, "I'm leaving."

"You cant."

"Oh and why not?"

"Your not well."

"I'm fine."

"You can hardly stand."

"Oh Ray, please take me back to the hotel, I cant stay here, not here."

Ray blushed and replied, "Well I guess I had better or you'll just try and leave again if I take you back."

Kayra smiled knowing she had won.

Ray said, "Wait here."

He left and walked back to the group.

"Hey Ray, that was fast," said Tyson.

"Um, yeah, hey Mr. Dickinson, can you ask if we can see Kayra again."

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Mr. Dickinson went up to the service desk.

Ray watched him go, then turned to the others and said, "Were smuggling Kayra out of here."

Kai started to pay attention and Tyson uttered, "Huh?"

"Look Kayra doesn't want to stay here and if we don't help her then she'll leave by herself and who knows what will happen."

Max said, "Okay then, where is she?"

Ray turned around and pointed to the far wall. They all saw Kayra poke her head around the corner and then Kenny asked, "What about Mr. Dickinson?"

Ray said, "I haven't figured that out yet, we just have to get her out of here."

Kai said, "Did she give you a reason why?"

Ray shook his head but said, "We had better start to get her out of here soon because she looks terrible."

Tyson said, "Well what are we waiting for," and that said he started to walk over to Kayra.

Ray pulled him back and said, "Mr. Dickinson is coming."

Mr. Dickinson walked up and asked, "So what are you boys planning?"

Tyson said, "What no we aren't doin' anything nope no way not even trying to smuggle Kayra out of…oops."

Ray growled like a cat and Tyson stood back.

Mr. Dickinson shook his head and said, "Take me to Kayra then."

Ray nodded and led him over to where Kayra was but he found that she wasn't there. His mouth dropped and the others looked at him strangely.

Tyson said, "Hey ya sure you weren't seeing things."

Ray shook his head and then turned to look out he door of the hospital. He said, "Oh no."

With that he ran outside and saw Kayra walking like a zombie about to cross the road into incoming traffic.

He ran to her and she came out of her comatose state and asked, "What happened?"

Ray looked at her strangely and said, "Don't you remember?"

She shook her head and said, "Can we go back to the hotel now?"

He nodded and turned around as he heard the others approach. 

"Now Kayra you really should stay there."

"No Mr. Dickinson I wont."

"But why not?"

"Because my parents died there!" she burst out.

She turned away and started to run down the street. Ray went after her and he caught up to her with ease. He caught her as she fell backwards. Luckily she was still conscious.

He sat her down on a bench and she said, "Ray…"

He looked away blushing and she murmured, "Do you like me?"

Ray looked shocked and said, "Of course!" He took her hand in his.

Kayra smiled and they sat there for a few minutes just holding hands.

Mr. Dickinson walked up to the young 'couple' and said, "I worked it out, you can come and stay with us."

Kayra looked up at him with a smile on her face and said, "Thank you."

The limo pulled up and Mr. Dickinson said, "Ladies first."

Kayra smiled and got in with Ray following. Tyson, Max and Kenny sat in the seat behind them with Kai and Mr. Dickinson behind them.

Kayra fell asleep on the way to the hotel in Ray's arms. Tyson and Max were giggling in the back with Ray blushing furiously. Mr. Dickinson had a smile on his face as though he thought that youth were strange and cute at the same time whereas Kai was totally exasperated with their childish behavior. Meanwhile Kenny was on his computer looking at ways to improve the others Beyblades. 

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon when Kayra woke up and she remembered that she was going to let Kenny have a look at her Beyblade.

She got out of bed and walked to the door and was about to push it open when she heard the boys' conversation.

"So Ray you really like Kayra don't you, I bet you wish you were in there right now?"

It sounded like Tyson.

"Um…" Ray couldn't answer as he was blushing furiously.

Kayra smiled and decided not to intrude in their conversation so she walked back to the bed and seeing a plastic bowl she knocked it over. It made a thump on the floor. She bent down to pick it up as Ray and Tyson ran in. She looked up at them and said, "I'm sorry I accidentally knocked it over when I was getting up."

"Hey no sweat now Kenny wants to see you."

Kayra nodded to Tyson and walked up to the two boys. She smiled at Ray and he said, "Are…are you feeling better?"

Kayra said, "You bet, I feel I could beat a whole army with my Beyblade."

Ray laughed and led her to where Kenny was working.

He looked up from Dizzy and said, "Oh great just what I have been waiting for," as she handed him her Beyblade.

He looked and it and said, "Can I work on it for a while?" 

"Sure Ray you want to do something while we wait?"

Ray nodded and said, "Okay how about chess?"

Kayra nodded and Ray took her hand and led her out into the lounge room where a chessboard was set up. 

They sat down on either side, Kayra white and Ray black.

*An hour later*

"Yay I win again, Ray are you sure your not letting me win?"

Ray looked thunderstruck but nodded at her question. 

Tyson said in awe, "That would be 47 to zero."

Kayra said, "48 actually."

Kenny walked out and said, "I can't read anything on your Beyblade. Sorry Kayra."

Kayra looked disappointed but said, "No don't worry about it," as he handed her, her Beyblade.

She pocketed it and was about to say something when Mr. Dickinson walked in. 

"Hello Kids well I finally have the draws for the tournament, and you wont believe it but you are facing the White Tigers again."

Everyone but Kayra's mouths dropped.

Then Tyson said, "Hey Ray doesn't Mariah like you?"

Kayra was suddenly very interested to hear what Ray had to say.

"Yes she does but she is like a little sister to me."

Kayra beamed and Ray looked at her, and she said, "I am looking forward to meet this Mariah."

*The day of the Tournament*

Kayra was walking with the Bladebreakers and she noticed that all the guys she walked past stared at her. She also knew that Ray was getting very jealous. She giggled making him stare at her. They had gotten on great in the last few days and she had recovered to almost full strength. She smiled that irresistible smile at him and he calmed down knowing she was his, but he was dreading the meeting between Mariah and Kayra.

They walked into the main meeting hall and saw the White Tigers in the far entrance. The White Tigers turned to look at them and immediately noticed Ray and Kayra holding hands.

Mariah stormed up to them and Kayra stood back. She was leaking jealousy.

Ray said, "Hi Mariah."

Kayra suddenly looked behind her but whatever was there was gone now. She tugged on Ray's shirt and he turned to see her scared.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Mariah thought she was acting very strange and said, "What are YOU talking about."

Kayra turned to her and said, "hi I'm Kayra and you must be Mariah, I have been looking forward to meeting you. Ray has told me all about you and I know he really cares for you, I mean you're his little sister."

Mariah looked shocked but needed to correct her so she said, "I am not Ray's sister."

"Oh then he must have meant metaphorically."

Kayra was very skilled as she was letting Mariah down gently.

Mariah looked slightly ashamed and sad but she said, "Oh…so are you a Beyblader?"

Kayra smiled and said, "I'm not on a team or anything but yes I am a Beyblader."

Mariah said, "Well we will have to battle some time."

Kayra said, "That would be great but I have to warn you my Bit Beast is very powerful."

Ray looked at her and said, "You promised you wouldn't use the power of you bit beast?"

Kayra remembered and said, "Yes but I'm sure that in battle I wouldn't lose control."

Mariah said, "You can't control your Bit beast?"

Kayra shook her head and said, "Kalindas is very powerful and she doesn't like to be controlled by anyone who isn't worthy and I guess I'm not worthy."

Kayra looked sad and Mariah felt sorry for her.

Tyson came up to them and said, "Our battle is about to start."

Ray nodded and Kayra said, "I'll come and cheer you on."

Mariah left to find her team for the first battle to start.

Kayra was sitting next to Ray on the bench beside the ring. She felt very uneasy.

Kai was going to battle Mariah first so they went up.

The commentator stood up and said, "Three, Two, One, Let It Rip!"

Kai and Mariah let their Beyblades go and the two started to try and knock one another off straight away. Neither one was letting up so they both called on their bit beasts. The two cam out of the Beyblades and attacked one another.

They both seemed to be of the same strength when Kai ordered, "Dronzer fire arrow."

Mariah was about to counter but Dronzer was too fast and her Beyblade was knocked out of the ring. She stood shocked and knew she had lost for the team.

She conceded defeat and Kai walked off the stage like the battle was nothing to him.

She went and sat down and Ray and Lee were called up.

The two faced each other.

"Three, Two, One, Let It Rip!"

The two let their Beyblades go but then something strange happened and their beyblades bit beasts came out. As did everyone one else's in the stadium except for Kayra's.

Kayra knew this is what she had been afraid of.

She noticed that Kai's Beyblade was also out and she saw the shocked look on his face.

Suddenly light cages appeared around all of the Bit Beasts and even though they tried to get out they couldn't. 

Ray yelled, "What is going on here?"

Just at that moment Kai's Grandfather walked in and Kai said, "Grandfather?"

"Grandson you disappoint me, I was hoping you would have stolen all these Bit beasts for me but you are just as weak as your father was, betraying me for your 'friends'."

Kai looked down and Kayra saw that everyone was looking at him accusingly. She noticed that he had a tear on his eye and she knew he was a really good person.

She spoke up, "Leave Kai alone, he is a good person and doesn't deserve to be blamed."

Kai looked at her shocked.

"When I first met him he was cold and after I heard him talking to his grandfather I was very scared so I ran away and ended up getting hurt again, but what I realize now is that he didn't mean for any harm to come to me nor would he ever steal anyone's Bit Beast. So if you want someone to blame look at that man right there."

Kayra pointed to Kai's grandfather and he said, "Such a big mouth for such a little girl."

Kayra shook her head and walked up to him and said, "Let all the Bit beasts go or you will have to deal with me!"

Kai's grandfather just laughed and was about to strike her down when Ray and Kai came out of nowhere which held his hand. Both the boys were angry and Kai's grandfather put down his hand.

He laughed again and brought out his bit beast and said, "My Sinar will destroy all of you."

The Bit beast was brought out and the three kids were blasted backwards. Kayra got up and looked down at her friends. 

She got really angry and said, "You cannot defeat me!"

He laughed again and was about to order Sinar to attack when Kayra pulled out her Beyblade. Ray and Kai got up and stood behind her. 

Ray said, "Kayra what if…"

"Ray I believe in myself now and I am fighting for my friends, I cant lose."

Her Beyblade glowed and everyone watched in wonder as her Bit beast was revealed.

It was humongous, much bigger than any other Bit beast. The large flying horse type bit beast stood high almost reaching the roof.

Kai's Grandfather looked really scared. 

Kayra said, "I understand now…*She turned to Ray and Kai* Please stand back?"

The tow obliged and she yelled, "Kalindas Elemental Fury!"

Kalindas unleashed its powerful attack.

The tornado of wind, fire and ice, made a ditch in the ground beneath is and sent rocks flying everywhere. It headed towards Kai's Grandfather and Sinar.

It crashed into them and they screamed. Sinar was freed into the world and the Beyblade disintegrated into dust. Kai's Grandfather was knocked unconscious with large cuts all over his body.

Dust rose up form the ground as Kalindas went back into the Beyblade.

Ray and Kai struggled to see Kayra. The dust cleared and she was sitting on the ground.

Ray ran up to her and he saw that she was frozen.

"Kayra! KAYRA!!" he yelled.

She turned shakily to him and fell unconscious into his arms. She appeared unharmed but she must have been really exhausted.

Everyone's bit beasts had been freed in the attack and were now returning to their Beyblades.

Kenny had out his computer of which Dizzy had returned to saying that she didn't mind being in the computer now.

Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Mariah and Mr. Dickinson walked up to Ray and Kayra.

They all didn't know what to say.

Finally Dizzy said, "Well that was an attack from one of the four Ultimate Bit Beasts."

They all looked to her well the computer and she said, "Hey I only just worked it out."

Kayra was coming around and she whispered, "Kalindas thank you."

Her Beyblade glowed again. 

She opened her eyes and saw Ray, "Hi Ray *She noticed the others* Hi everyone."

Ray smiled and she said, "What happened to Kai's grandfather?"

They all turned to look at him and saw that he was in pretty bad shape.

Mr. Dickinson said, "Well I guess we had better call an ambulance and the police."

Kayra smiled and shot up Ray sat back and she looked down at him, "Sorry."

He got up and she said, "This whole tournament was a ploy to get everyone's bit beasts so the tournament is now cancelled."

Kenny said, "Do you know what Kalindas is?"

Kayra nodded and said, "Yes she told me just before."

Mariah said, "I don't think I will give you that Beyblade battle now."

Kayra laughed and said, "Yes I would probably destroy the ring and the surrounding areas."

Dizzy then said, "Kayra I can't work it out but why is there Ultimate Bit beasts?"

Ray said, "Yeah if someone like Kai's Grandfather got a hold of one then there would be real trouble."

Kayra said, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that only the ones chosen by the Ultimate Bit beasts can control them. As to what they are for well I guess to keep the balance of good versus evil and to protect the Bit beasts power from being owned by one person."

Max said, "So Kai why did you well talk to your grandfather?"

Kai looked upset and was about to say something when Kayra kissed him on the cheek and said, "That's his business and besides I don't think Kai's grandfather will be doing much talking for a while."

Ray was a bit jealous at the kiss but decided not to worry about it.

Kai looked at his grandfather again and burst into laughter. Everyone froze, as this was the first time they had heard Kai laugh.

Kai stopped and saw their faces and started to laugh again seeing their shocked looks.

Kayra joined in as she saw what Kai had seen. There was a bird pecking at Kai's grandfather's head.

Everyone looked and joined in with Kai and Kayra.

*The next day*

"Goodbye…Kayra…?" said Ray.

Kayra smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Ray…I Will see you soon."

Ray nodded and knew he couldn't stop her from going on her journey to get stronger. He also knew that he had his own journey to go on and his mission to get stronger as well. 

Kayra stepped back and looked at the group of five boys. Four were smiling at her and well Kai had reverted to his um…former behavior, "Goodbye all and good luck in the next charity match and then the America tournament."

Kayra gave Kai a wink and then walked away from the group leaving them to look after her disappearing body wondering if they would ever see her again and ever get any answers to the mystery surrounding her. Of course Ray knew in his heart and soul he would see her again.

_"Goodbye…for now……Kayra…I…love you…"a voice was heard in the wind._

The End for now…ALYSSA SIGNING OUT.


End file.
